This invention relates to a jack adapted to be attached to the tongue of a trailer and adapted, when actuated, to lift the tongue upwardly from the hitch of the towing vehicle and to support the tongue from the ground after the towing vehicle has been driven away.
The invention more particularly relates to a jack which is adapted to be pivoted on the tongue between an active position and a stowed position. When the jack is in its active position, it extends vertically and may be used to raise or lower the tongue. After the tongue has been coupled to the towing vehicle, the jack may be pivoted about a generally horizontal axis and moved to a stowed position in which the jack lies alongside the tongue. A swivel jack of this general type is disclosed in Ebey U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,125.
A jack of the above type includes a first bracket which is secured to the tongue of the trailer and a second bracket which is secured to the housing of the jack. It is important that the mounting for the jack be rigid and, at the same time, allow the jack to be easily pivoted between its positions. Prior jacks have been unable to achieve these goals at a reasonable cost.